Alley Cat
by booklover1598
Summary: Mitchell Wayne-Kyle is the grandson of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. The son of Helena Wayne-Kyle. He's taken up the mantle of the famous Cat Burglar, Catwoman, and became Alley Cat in honor of his deceased grandmother, Selina. But, what happens when a bad run in with the Royal Flush gang and Batman deters his plans for his first night in Gotham?
1. Chapter 1

I huffed in frustration as I dumped the last of my boxes in my new room. I ran my fingers through my shaggy black hair as my green eyes scanned the small bedroom. There really wasn't much to my stuff, anyways. I guess that's why Mom gave me this room. I opened up my box of books and started to place them on the small bookshelf. I hooked my alarm clock up on my small desk and set my school bag on the computer chair before moving to make my bed. Once that was done I hung my shirts up in the small closet and folded the extra jeans and placed them in the bottom draws of the closet before placing my spare boots in there with them.

There was also a small bathroom attached to my bedroom, which I was thankful for. I packed some towels into the cabinets and put my shampoo and body soap on the shelves in the shower and put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb on the sink.

I re-entered my bedroom and pulled out the last, and most important things, out of my leather messenger bag. My sketch book, my laptop, my retractable hover board, and my Ipod. I plugged my Ipod into my alarm clock so it could charge, and I could listen to music, and placed my laptop and hove board on my desk so I could continue working on updating my board. I left my sketch book on my bed and moved my bag to the floor so I could sit in the computer chair. I opened the computer and pulled up the blueprints for my board before pulling out my tools.

I was just about to start putting in the wireless camera when mom called me.

"Mitchell! it's time for dinner." My mother, Helena Wayne-Kyle, called up the stairs of our two story house.

"Coming, Mom!" I replied putting my stuff away and logging out of my laptop. I hurried downstairs following the smell of chicken and steamed vegetables. I swung into the kitchen dining room to find Mom placing two places at the table. "Hi, Mom." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiled up at me, I was a whole head taller than her, now that I was seventeen. "You remind me so much of my mother, Mitch." I smirked and winked at her.

"Grandma Selina was always the wittiest between her and Grandpa." I chuckled as I scooped some chicken and vegetables onto my plate. I sat down across from my Mom and began shoveling food into my mouth. What can I say? I'm a teenage boy. Mom gave me a look and I slowed down. We finished with dinner and I helped her clean the dishes before I headed off to bed.

"Night, Mitch." Mom said kissing my cheek swiftly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." I smiled. I laid in my bed for half an hour to make sure Mom was asleep before I snuck out my window. I dropped to the ground and snuck to the rundown garden shed behind out house where I hid my equipment and suit.

Tonight would be the fist night in a week since I donned my alter ego, Alley Cat. I slipped into the black leather body suit, pulled up the cat-eared cowl, pulled on my wide-eyed goggles with heat-vision, x-ray vision (Which I'm still working on), and magnified vision. My utility belt was silver and held smoke pellets, foam pellets, and glass/wire cutters. I pulled on my gloves and squeezed my hands into fist and watched as my cat claws shot out of their sheaths, I pressed a button on the inside of my glove and watch as electricity ran through the enhanced metal blades.

I pulled out my bo staff and twirled it before pressing a button that broke the staff in two make my escrima sticks. I pressed another and the escrima sticks turned into my nunchucks, then I retracted my nunchucks and flicked my wrist causing my cat-tail whips to snap out. I returned it to my escrima stick and hooked them to my silver utility belt before pulling out my finished hover board that was painted black.

I smirked. Gotham, here comes Alley Cat. You're new Cat Burglar.

**So, this is another new story...I've been struggling with some other stories, so I'm just playing around with new ideas. I saw a picture on the internet and this story came from it. I'm using it as my cover for this story. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.**

**And, no, this is not a Terry/OC story. **


	2. Chapter 2

I crouched on the edge of a building watching the night guard as he finished his rounds. Once he had left I slipped into the museum and made my way to the Jewels of Prabhu Narayan Singh.

I smirked as the cases came into view. The diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, gold, and silver pieces glistened in the light of the moon. I unsheathed my claws and ran them over the glass case of the biggest display.

The glass melted on contact and I scanned the pedestal if it was specially made. Once I got the all clear from my wrist computer I shoveled the jewelry into my bag. I was almost done when glass shattered above me.

I flung myself to the side as a rain of glass crashed to the ground below.

"Grab it all!" A commanding man's voice barked as the Royal Flush Gang floated in on their card-like hover boards.

"Um, no. I was here first, therefore this is all mine. Now, please kindly go before I kick your butts." I said leaning against a case in a brooding manner, just to annoy what looked like the King.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Great, they brought along a little bat. I glared at them.

"Really? What kind of thief is followed to his next gig? That's just sad." I told them as I went about my business. I didn't bother using my claws for the glass. I grinned as the Royal Flush gang duped it out with Batsey as I stole the remaining gems.

"Not so fast." I turned to find Ten glaring at me. I smirked and eyed her. She was one pretty body. I bet she had face that went with that body, too. I pushed off the wall and walked ing a circle around the pretty girl.

"You know, you must be cute." I told her, "I mean, you had the guts to stop me while your family is getting what looks like arrested."

"They'll be fine. I know what you're trying to do." She snapped at me, no turning. I stopped behind her and laced my arms around her waist daringly.

"Oh really?" I whispered in her ear. I jerked us to the left, just in time for Batman to land where we were once standing.

"So, who are you? Catman?" Batman asked. Man, he's talkative.

"No, that's insulting. I'm Alley Cat, the next greatest Cat Burglar." I gave him a short bow and smirk.

"Wonderful. But, you're times up. Why don't you both give up now and-"

"How about I just punch you and run?" I told him. He paused in confusion and I struck. I bashed my fisted hand into his cheek and he reeled back from the shock. He was stunned for he moment. I grabbed Ten's hand and we ran like bats out of Hell were after us. Ironic, eh?

I called my board out of hiding and, like a loyal dog, it zipped into view. I called over my shoulder to Ten.

"On three we're going to jump...Three!" I shouted and I pulled her with me into the air. She screamed in shock and fear before we landed on my hover board. The force of our land made it jerk forward and speed past the traffic. Ten clung to me fearfully as we sped away from the crime scene.

I hooked a sharp corner and stopped in an alleyway as police cars dashed past. Suddenly, Ten pushed me away.

"Y-You're insane!" She gasped, trying to be angry. I smirked and walked towards her as she backed herself into a corner. With her back pressed against the wall of the alley, and my hands placed strategically on either side of her to prevent escape, I had her right where I wanted her.

"I bet you like crazy cats like me." I purred in her ear. She held back a shiver. Ooo, a challenge! I leaned down, my lips bushed against her earlobe, then her lips. She was breathing heavily. "You know, if you keep doing that, you're going to hyperventilate." She started squirming, but I didn't release her. I smirked dangerously at the girl as my hand started to lift up her face mask. She was frozen on the spot, her mind conflicted.

I finally pulled the mask off, letting her blond waves fall free and her pretty blue eyes met my hidden green orbs. She was pretty, really pretty. I let her delicate hands push my cowl back, along with my goggles. It was only fair. Then again, I am about to kiss her.

I stooped down and pressed my lips to hers and she gasped, giving me free entrance into her mouth. She was sweet like watermelon. With a hint of cinnamon. She was stunned for a second before she began kissing me back.

Though, it may have felt like a long and enjoyable eternity, it all ended when her gang interrupted.

"Ahem." She jerked away from me in shock.

"Ten, I suggest you join us before Batman catches up with us." King said with a stiff upper lip. I had pulled my cowl and goggles on before he could see my face. I smirked and kissed Ten's cheek before making my escape. I kind of felt bad for leaving her at the mercy of what I assume is her family. I patted the bag of jewels and grinned.

This was a good night.

**So, here's my next installment, please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as my alarm clock blared The Offspring from across my small room. It was Monday. Whoopee! Not.

That meant the first day of hell, I mean school, the most wonderful-est and greatest place on Earth! I say that with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Hurry up, Mitch! I have to leave in thirty minutes for work." Mom called up the stairs. I sighed and hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower before changing into a white t-shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, my black Docs, and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my bag as I jogged out of my room and down the stairs to find a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast waiting for me.

I quickly ate and washed my dishes before getting into the car with Mom.

"I'll pick you up after school, Mitch." She said, and I smiled.

"No worries, Mom, I've got my hover board." I told her before kissing her on the cheek before getting out and walking the rest of the way to my new school. It was maybe half a block.

I sighed as I pushed open the doors and entered the new school, well, new for me. I made my way to the main office where I received my schedule and the locations of all my classes. I made my way to my locker where I put all my notebooks and such up.

I glanced up at the clock to find that I still had twenty minutes to kill.

"No, it's over Terry." I looked over to see a boy and a girl arguing. They must have been dating.

"Dana, come on! I can't control my job. I need this job." the boy, Terry I assumed begged the Dana girl. The girl, Dana, wasn't having any of that, though. She just shook her head and moved on down the hall. I watched Terry out of the corner of my eye as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Tough day?" I asked, keeping my poker face. He looked over at me.

"Yeah, she doesn't understand that I need this job. Money's been a short coming in my family since my dad died, and I'm doing everything I can do to please her, and still keep my job." He sighed.

"Dude, she's not worth it if she doesn't realize that this job is important. Besides, she's probably never worked a day in her life, if I'm correct. I'm pretty sure she was wearing a whole designer outfit that probably cost more than the school all together." I told him. "Rich people don't understand what it's like in the middle class, or even at the bottom."

"Yeah, you're right. I just, I wish she would understand." He replied. "I'm Terrance McGinnis, Terry for short." He introduced himself, holding out his hand to greet me. I smiled.

"Mitchell Wayne-Kyle, Mitch for short." I told him shaking his hand. He cocked his head.

"Wayne, as in Bruce Wayne?" He asked. I stiffened slightly.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather." I told him. Apprehension sparked in Terry's eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne's my boss, I'm his errand boy, so to speak." He said. That rang bells in my mind. Errand boy, more like a puppet named Batman.

"Ha, I bet that sucks. From what my mom tells me about Grandpa, is that he's only for the best of the best. Perfectionist to the extreme." I grinned with Terry.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He chuckled. We looked up though, both of us tensing slightly when the bell rang. "Well, I guess it's time for chem."

"Me, too." I told him grabbing a notebook."See you in class, Terry."

"You bet, Mitch." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to his locker. I looked down at my map of the school and found that my first class was three hallways away. As I was turning around the corner studying the map, I bump into someone smaller than me.

"Watch were you're going, jerk!" The girl snapped at me, that voice. I looked down to meet the bright blue eyes of Ten.

"Well, hello there, Beautiful." I smirked as I helped her up. "What's your name?" She glared at me, but not as hard as before.

"What's your name, Prince Charming?" She shot back. I grinned.

"Mitchell Wayne-Kyle." I smirked at her. "Your turn." She pondered for a moment then smirked at me.

"No." She said as she brushed past me. That little minx. So that's how she wants to play. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her flushed against me. She blushed softly and I smirked down at her.

"Why not, Minx." I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Because." She mumbled, embarrassed. I brushed my lips against hers.

"How about now?" I asked softly. She seemed to melt under my thick gaze.

"Melanie...Melanie Walker." She said breathlessly. I grinned and pressed my mouth against hers.

"Well, Melanie, I'll be seeing you later then?" I said before turning and walking off to my class with a triumphant grin and a stunned blonde beauty left in my wake.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day went by like a hot breeze on a summer day. I had all but ran out the front doors to escape the hellhole when the bell rang. I jumped onto my hover board and raced home to finish my homework.

I drove through the traffic with ease and found myself home in twenty minutes flat. Mom still wasn't home, so I grabbed an apple and made my way up to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and did what little homework I had before I moved on to my new hovercraft.

It didn't take long for me to instal the camera at the front, now all I had left to do was wire in the camouflage setting.

As I began to set in the wiring for the camouflage, I heard the front door open and shut gently. Mom must be home.

But, she never called for me, which was curious. Worried, I leaned back and cocked my head to listen for any noise downstairs. I heard muted footsteps lead into Mom's office. I stood as the Not Mom began typing on the computer. I made my way downstairs, making sure to make no sound.

I leaned against the wall beside the open doorway of Mom's home office and peeked around the corner. There sitting at the desk scanning the screen of some document was my little bother.

"Dominic Bruce Wayne-Kyle, what the hell are you doing?" I grumbled agitated as my older brother swiveled the office chair around grinning like the stray cat that ate your canary bird.

"Mitchell Alexander Wayne-Kyle, I just so happen to be stopping by. Aren't you supposed to be in high school, or something?" He asked, totally at ease. Though, I knew he could kick my skinny but into next month and get away with it.

"For your information, school was released an hour and a half ago, genius." I remarked sarcastically as I rolled my eyes ate him. "Really, what are you doing here? I thought you 'didn't want to be held back from all your potential.'" I quoted him.

"Well, Alley Cat, I came by for a slice of your loot. I'm in a bit of a stump." He shrugged. He did look a little rugged, his jaw outlined with black stubble, his hair unkempt and longer than his usual cut. But, that was just an excuse he was going to use on Mom, who knew nothing of our night lives.

"Well, maybe I might, Stray Cat, if you tell me why you're really here for." Dom grinned again.

"Can't keep nothing from you, Cub, can I?" He said as he leaned forward. "I... might have...upset a couple of people." He shrugged nonchalantly. I glared at him in disbelief. I opened my mouth to reprimand him when the front door opened.

"Mitch, I'm home." Mom called as her heels clicked against the wood floors of the entry hallway. She was heading straight for the office. Dom didn't miss a beat as he swiveled around and deleted his page on the computer then shut it off before leaping out of the computer chair, making sure it was in its rightful place. All in a moment before Helena Wayne-Kyle entered the room. She stopped when she saw Dominic, her first born son.

"Dominic?" She asked softly. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Surprise!" He said cheekily before throwing an arm around my shoulders. This was going to be a long night.

**Sooooo sorry for not updating in a long time. I know, I haven't updated since the beginning of summer, but first I was exhausted from swim team practice, then in early July a close friend of mine was killed in a car accident. She was just a year older than me, and was an amazing person. I'm honored to have even been associated with her. If you've been on my profile you probably noticed the tribute to her. **

**But, other than that, I hope you enjoyed, I am sorry that it took me this long to get out of my funk, but, now you have a new chapter!**


End file.
